A database called an F-CMDB (Federated Configuration Management Database) is known. The F-CMDB manages all the information as to components of an information system by virtually integrating different types of databases which manage information.
As shown in FIG. 19, the F-CMDB enables a manipulation to be cross-sectionally executed to an arrangement information DB, an incident information DB, a trouble information DB, a release information DB, a change information DB, and an application information DB which are a plurality of virtually integrated databases. Each of the plurality of integrated databases manages CI (configuration item) which is attribute information about the resources that constitutes the system (equipment) and relationship between the information.
Further, as shown in FIG. 20, the F-CMDB has a reconciliation function. The reconciliation function adjusts information by managing the information of the same items, which are managed by a different name and a different local ID in each virtually integrated database, using a unique ID which can be commonly used for all the virtually integrated databases and integrating names.
However, when the information of the same CIs are integrated by the reconciliation function described above, there is a problem in that a plurality of information are registered as to the same CIs as well as a contradiction arises when the information, for example, the capacities of HDDs in the same CIs are different between the above information as shown in FIG. 21.